C-3PO
C-3PO (phonetically spelled See-Threepio; 3PO or Threepio for short) is a robot character from the Star Wars franchise. C-3PO was the pentagonist of the original trilogy, serving as one of the two co-tetartagonists (alongside R2-D2) of A New Hope, The Empire Strikes Back, and Return of The Jedi. He also was a major character in the films of the prequel trilogy, serving as a supporting character in The Phantom Menace, and as a major character in both Attack of the Clones ''and ''Revenge of the Sith. He is also in the sequel trilogy serving as a supporting character in both The Force Awakens and The Last Jedi, and as the tertiary tritagonist of The Rise of Skywalker. He is a protocol droid designed to serve humans, and boasts that he is fluent in "over six million forms of communication". He is generally seen with his long-time counterpart and friend, R2-D2. Threepio's main function is to assist etiquette, customs, and translation, so that meetings of different cultures run smoothly. Threepio and R2-D2 played a vital and pivotal role in the Galaxy's history. He was built by Anakin Skywalker, who built him out of spare parts. C-3PO later helped Anakin's children Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa save the galaxy from Emperor Palaptine. C-3PO was one of the main characters in the original trilogy, a major character in the prequel trilogy, and a supporting character in the sequel trilogy. He was also the 2008 film The Clone Wars and it's 2008-2014 series. He made a brief cameo in the 2016 film Rogue One, as well as a guest appearance on the Rebels episode Droids In Distress, and was a minor character in the non-canon film The Lego Movie. As of Star Wars: The Force Awakens, he and R2-D2 are the only characters who have appeared in every Star Wars film except Solo. He and R2-D2 are the only characters to have appeared in every film in the whole series, in fact. He is played by British actor Anthony Daniels. History The Phantom Menace C-3PO was built on Tattooine by a young boy named Anakin Skywalker. Back then he was just a bunch of wires. One day, 3PO and Anakin met an astrotic droid named R2-D2, Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn, Queen Padmé Amidala of Naboo, and Jar-Jar Binks; C-3PO and R2-D2 co-operate to perfect Anakin's podracer for the race "The Boonta Eve Classic". Shortly afterwards, C-3PO becomes part of Anakin's pit crew during the race, where he sees Anakin defeat Sebulba. C-3PO and Anakin part ways when Qui-Gon frees the boy after winning a bet with Anakin's master, Watto. Before parting from C-3PO, Anakin assures the droid that his mother Shmi will not sell him. Attack of the Clones Ten years later, C-3PO now has metal now with a full body and now serves Anakin's stepfamily Owen and Cliegg Lars and Beru Whitseun. Shmi haskidnapped by a group of Tusken Raiders. Sensing that his mother is in danger, a grown-up Anakin travels with Padmé to Tatooine, where they reunite with C-3PO. He recognizes Anakin and Padmé instantly and presents them to Owen, Cliegg and Breu When Anakin returns with his mother's body, C-3PO attends her funeral. After Anakin and Padmé's visit to Tatooine, C-3PO accompanies them to the planet Geonosis to rescue Obi-Wan Kenobi. Shortly afterward, he follows R2-D2 into a droid-construction site, where his head is temporarily attached to the torso of a battle droid, while the head of the droid is placed onto Threepio's torso. Influenced by the battle droid's programming, Threepio reluctantly participates in the film's climactic battle scene, where he is stopped by Kit Fisto. Having been restored by R2-D2, he leaves Geonosis with the other protagonists. At the end of the film, he is a witness to Padmé and Anakin's wedding on Naboo. ''The Clone Wars Movie'' C-3PO sent Commander Fox and his soldiers to help Padmé Amidala fro the gangster Ziro the Hutt. ''The Clone Wars Series'' Insert Details Here Revenge of the Sith During the clone wars, C-3PO is aware of Padmé's pregnancy and the meetings held with Bail Organa and Mon Mothma. After Anakin and R2-D2 return from Anakin's massacre of the Jedi, C-3PO and R2-D2 conclude that the latter was the result of emotional pressure on Anakin. C-3PO becomes a witness to his maker's turn to the dark side of the Force when he accompanies Padmé to Mustafar, and Anakin, now the Sith Lord Darth Vader, uses the Force to choke her into unconsciousness; whereupon C-3PO and R2-D2 take her to safety. When Obi-Wan returns to their spaceship, C-3PO pilots it to Polis Massa and witnesses Padmé give birth to the Skywalker twins, Luke and Leia, and die shortly afterward. C-3PO and R2-D2 fall into the custody of Bail Organa, who orders that C-3PO's memories be erased to protect the twins from their father. ''Star War Rebels'' Insert Details Here ''Rogue One'' C-3PO and R2-D2 both make a brief appearance while the Rebel starfighters travel to Scariff together. A New Hope C-3PO and R2-D2 are aboard the consular ship Tantive IV when it's attacked by the Star Destroyer Devastator. When R2-D2 attempts to leave the ship to deliver a secret message to Obi-Wan Kenobi, C-3PO follows R2-D2 into an escape pod, which lands on the planet Tatooine. There, C-3PO and R2-D2 are captured by Jawas, and are taken to be sold. In the process of being sold to Owen Lars, C-3PO convinces his new owner to buy R2-D2 as well. Throughout the film C-3PO is a foil to R2-D2's antics,even when C-3PO translates R2-D2's machine speech for the audience. C-3PO was the property of the captain on the Tantive IV, but seems to follow R2-D2 in a relationship akin to those between human children. C-3PO often following R2-D2 around, and R2-D2 needing C-3PO to translate for him. When R2 is damaged in the Battle of Yavin, C-3PO offers to donate any mechanical parts helpful in his repair; but this transference is never confirmed. C-3PO also displays the ability to deceive humans (essentially favoring one human group over another). The Empire Strikes Back Sometime later, C-3PO identifies the Empire's probe droid, alerting the Rebels to the Empire's awareness of their location on the 6th planet of the Hoth System. C-3PO escapes with Han Solo, Chewbacca, and Princess Leia in the Millennium Falcon, while R2-D2 joins Luke in his search for Yoda. During this time C-3PO and Solo are often shown as foils; C-3PO quoting odds and Han defying them. After a chase through the Hoth asteroid field, the Falcon escapes to Cloud City on Bespin. While exploring a room in Cloud City, C-3PO is blasted by an off-camera stormtrooper. In search of Threepio, Chewbacca heads to the Ugnaught recycling facility where he finds the dismembered parts of the droid. When Darth Vader reveals his presence to the group that same day, Chewbacca is sent into a holding cell, but is permitted to rebuild the droid, which he does poorly. Thereafter, Chewbacca carries the partially rebuilt C-3PO on his back during Han Solo's encasement in carbonite. With the help of the city's administrator, Lando Calrissian, Princess Leia, Chewbacca, and C-3PO escape the city. Having C-3PO on Chewbacca's back proves to be beneficial, in that when Boba Fett escapes the city with Han Solo, C-3PO notifies them of pursuing stormtroopers. While escaping Vader's flagship Executor, R2-D2 begins repairing C-3PO. After making their way to the Rebel's rendezvous point C-3PO has been fully repaired. Return of the Jedi C-3PO and R2-D2 are sent to deliver a message to Jabba the Hutt, whereby C-3PO is used as Jabba's translator while R2-D2 serves on his flying 'sail barge'. C-3PO's first translation for the crime lord is of the bounty hunter Boushh,Leia in disguise claiming the bounty for Chewbacca. Later, Luke infiltrates the palace and kills Jabba's rancor in a duel; whereupon Jabba transfers his court to the sail barge with Luke, Han, and Chewbacca as food for the Sarlacc, while Leia serves as Jabba's slave. When Luke attempts escape, R2-D2 tosses him his lightsaber, with which he attacks Jabba's guards. In the midst of the battle, C-3PO is attacked by Salacious Crumb, who pulls out his right photoreceptor before being driven off by R2-D2. Thereafter the two escape the sail barge and are retrieved by the protagonists. C-3PO accompanies the strike force to the Forest Moon of Endor to disable the shield generator protecting the second Death Star. When he, Han, Luke, Chewbacca, and R2-D2 are captured by the Ewoks, C-3PO is perceived to be a god by the latter. When the human prisoners are threatened by the Ewoks, Luke levitates the droid above the crowd as demonstration of the supposed god's ability, so as to prompt release. Later that night, C-3PO narrates the history and intentions of the Rebels to the tribe, convincing them to help the Rebels at the Battle of Endor. The Force Awakens 30 years after the fall of the Empire, C-3PO is seen with a red painted left arm. He is at the Resistance base with Leia, who is trying to look for Luke, who went into exile years before. C-3PO is a spymaster of the Resistance's network of spy droids, and is helping the Resistance in trying to find the droid BB-8. Later, he, along with Leia and a Resistance team, pick up Han, the stormtrooper Finn, BB-8, and Chewbacca on the planet Takodana. The Last Jedi C-3PO returns in The Last Jedi. The Rise of Skywalker C-3PO will return in The Rise of Skywalker. Other Media Star Tours C-3PO appeared in the attraction's queue with R2-D2 working on fixing a Starspeeder as well as appearing in the in-cabin load and unload spiels. Star Tours: The Adventures Continues C-3PO appears in the attraction as the accidental pilot of the attraction in addition to appearing in the queue like the original attraction. When doing some routine checkups on a Starspeeder 1000, he is locked in the pilot's seat and is forced to take control of the vehicle, escape Imperial forces after a Rebel Spy on board and get said spy to safety. ''The Lego Movie'' C-3PO appears in the movie, rescuring Emmet just in time with the Milennium Falcon. ''Ralph Breaks the Internet'' C-3PO appears in the movie as one of the residents of Oh My Disney. Trivia *C-3PO along with R2-D2 are the most seen characters of Star Wars franchise since they appeared in most of the films than any other character. *C-3PO is female in the Angry Birds Star Wars franchise. This C-3PO, known as C-3P-YOLK, only appears in bonus stages, alongside R2-D2. Her ability is to split into shards that can damage structures. She is played by Matilda but retains her original (and male) counterpart's colour and design elements. **Therefore, C-3PO is the only character who is genderbent in the Angry Birds Star Wars franchise, as not even Qui-Gon Jinn undergoes a genderswap. Navigation Category:Honorable Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Star Wars Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Stalkers Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Non-Action Category:Cowards Category:Genius Category:Revived Category:Officials Category:Loyal Category:Big Good Category:Comic Relief Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Mascots Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Heroic Creation Category:Sophisticated Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Pessimists Category:Lawful Good Category:Control Freaks Category:War Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Military Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Paranoid Category:Weaklings Category:Adventurers Category:Outright Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Merciful Category:Dreaded Category:Charismatic Category:Phineas and Ferb Heroes Category:Pacifists Category:Scapegoat Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Sidekicks Category:Heroic Xenophobes Category:Dissociative Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Sensational Six Heroes Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Heroic Jerks